The present invention relates to a new variety of bugle grown for use in container, rock garden, and as a small-scale groundcover for the landscape. The new invention from the family Labiateae is known botanically as Ajuga reptans and will be referred to hereinafter as ‘BINPARCOL’.
The new cultivar named ‘BINPARCOL’ has resulted from a breeding program established at the inventor's nursery in West Sussex, United Kingdom, in 2004. The aim of the breeding program is to produce new and improved varieties of Ajuga which are robust in cultivation and colorful in the landscape. In particular, the inventor wished to develop new varieties which are consistent with the robust qualities of the inventor's Ajuga variety, Ajuga ‘Black Scallop’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,815). Thus the criteria for selection include foliage interest through pronounced and contrasting leaf coloration, and broader, glossier and thicker leaves which confer robustness, tolerance to high temperatures and light intensity, and resistance to powdery mildew attack.
‘BINPARCOL’ was selected by the inventor in 2006 from a variable population of vegetatively propagated plants of Ajuga ‘Burgundy Glow’ (unpatented). ‘Burgundy Glow’ is a variegated variety which, due to its variegation, does not reproduce entirely true to type when asexually reproduced, especially using tissue culture. Initially, seven unique tissue culture explant clones of potential were isolated and subjected to subsequent vegetative propagation and growing on in a range of container sizes, for repeated evaluation of overall appearance, robustness, distinctness, and uniformity. From these growing trials, ‘BINPARCOL’ was selected as having the brightest multi-colored foliage and the most compact habit. Although ‘BINPARCOL’ has a constantly creeping habit, its stems and branches have short internodes and growth extends by approximately 6-9 inches per year.
‘BINPARCOL’ exhibits compact, mat-forming habit, large, glossy, thick multi-colored leaves, and light blue flowers that bloom in late summer. Cultural needs include full sun, moisture retentive soil, and moderate water. ‘BINPARCOL’ exhibits resistance to powdery mildew, and is hardy to USDA Zone 3.
The pattern of foliage coloration is unique to this variety, and is best illustrated by a series of drawings. The leaf exhibits color elements of cream-white around the edges, grey-green in the body of the leaf, and rose-red in centers. A portion of individual leaves are entirely suffused by rose-pink color. Overall the foliage is brighter, with rounder, thicker leaves.
‘BINPARCOL’ is distinguishable from all other Ajuga known to the inventor. The closest comparison plant is the parent plant Ajuga ‘Burgundy Glow’. The new variety ‘BINPARCOL’ is distinguishable from ‘Burgundy Glow’ by larger, round, thicker leaves, and brighter foliage color with prominent contrasting cream-white leaf edges.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘BINPARCOL’ occurred in 2006 and was accomplished at the inventor's nursery in West Sussex, United Kingdom. Asexual propagation was carried out by the inventor using the method of stem cuttings. Since that time under careful observation ‘BINPARCOL’ has been determined fixed, stable and true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.